Changes on the wind
by Selena1980
Summary: Everything in life changes. Even for our heros InuYasha, Kagome and all the others changes are not strangers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. It is the property of someone much wiser and richer then I am. Please respect that and realize I own no money what so ever so please do not sue. To those that own these characters if you wish that I take this down and discontinue then I will. Thanks for your attention.

Changes on the wind

Silent as ever the small raven haired girl, as well as a Youki Imp, and a two headed dragon followed Sesshoumaru through the next village. The child spotted some of the fresh fruits.

"Milord, may I go and get some fruits? This Rin is hungry." She asked ever so politely.

"FOOLISH GIRL WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE…"

"Jaken let her be and keep an eye on her." Lord Sesshoumaru ordered harshly with annoyance added to his voice.

"Yes Milord," Jaken said following the girl.

"Why is it that I get stuck with you?" Rin just hung her head without a word. "Get a move on!" Jaken hissed smacking his Staff of two heads a crossed her head if it hurt Jaken couldn't tell as the child did not make any sound or emotion toward the pain. She just gathered her food and headed back to the clearing where Sesshoumaru was still waiting. He eyed her but thought that maybe a branch or something had hit her.

"Milord, I brought you some of the fruits as well. She told him her bubbly personality coming back. I hope you like. I'll put it in the saddle bag incase you wish for it later." She told him with her sweet smile. Something else she had learned from her life being an orphan.

"Hey Kagome!" The woman turned to her friends running up the side walk of her time.

"Hi guys, what's up?" She asked.

"Was wondering what was up these days."

"Not much just been busy with the trips and things."

"You really like it there don't you?" Kagome nodded in answer to the question.

"I do. It's actually InuYasha's homeland." Kagome said as she walked into a clothing department store for children and infants.

"Kagome why are you coming in here?" Eri asked.

"Oh there's a special little boy there that's won my heart. InuYasha and I are adopting him right now."

"WHAT?!" All three girls gasped.

"Yes its in the final processes. He'll come and live with me until I'm finished with school with the occasional visit with InuYasha. Then InuYasha and I are getting married. Its already been decided. And we've been talking about it for the past two years. And the child has been hanging around us for so long that it's the best for us all. See his birth family is dead. And he loves the two of us as if we were his parents and we do as if he was our very own. My mom's already alright with it." Kagome said holding up and outfit that would fit a nine month old child.

"She is? And how is he going to be wearing that if he's been traveling with you for two years how old is he?"

"He's 9 but extremely small. Its normal in his race for him to be this small. But doesn't mean I can not get him things that are cute and he can wear while he's here. " Kagome said putting that and several other outfits and other clothing into a cart. Picking up as many blankets as she could in the process. That's all for here I guess. Now for the toys. He's gotta have his toys, children like those things and need them. And I KNOW he needs them."

"Are you really sure you wanna do this though?" Yuka asked.

"I'm sure of it we've been talking about it for so long and he'll be here later tonight. Everyone is so excited. Even Sota he's excited about being an uncle to my new son. Now I need to finish what I'm doing so I can get home." Kagome said fast.

"Can we come see him?"

"Not right now its just the family right now. Maybe some other time. But right now its just a family affair"

"That's not right we should be permitted as well." Eri pleaded.

"No not right now I don't need him over excited with things not to badly anyways." Kagome said as she carried her bags out to the car."

"Thanks mom, did Shippo come by yet?"

"No not yet he should be here soon though." Her mom said grinning.

"I have all kinds of things for him clothes and toys. Even have gift wrap to put them in."

"I'm proud of you Kagome. For taking up this role something you did not have to do but chose to."

"I know I wanted to. I love him mom he's a special little boy." Kagome said with the door shut.

"Before we stop at home though I need to stop and get him some sweets I think it will be alright for him to have a little more then I normally give him. And I need to pick up something else for him something a little more personal."

"What's that dear?"

"Just something because of other things that are going to be changing a bit."

"Really what kinds?"

"He already knows I'm not going to let him get away with some of the things I had before because I didn't feel it was my right because I was not his parent yet. So those ways are changes."

"InuYasha is it not time yet come on tell me please!" Shippo begged "I wanna go to her world now."

"And Kagome's not even home from her tests yet, she will be in a bit then we'll go."

"But,"

"Sit down and shut up." InuYasha snapped. "

"InuYasha what are you going to be doing while I'm staying with Kagome?"

"Building a hut right here with the well so that she still has the freedom to go back and forth easier. You know I'm going to be mating her after I'm finished right?"

"Yes and your both going to be my parents at the same time."

"That's right and then were going to settle in as a family, even though we will be traveling and trying to find the Jewel Shards and destroying Naraku still."

"Not, that I'm ungrateful but why didn't you wait until you defeated him?"

"Because we never know what's going to happen. Besides we don't want to wait." InuYasha said as he found Kagome climbing through the well.

"Are you two coming?"

"We're coming Shippo and I we were just talking."

"I see are you ready to come on to my time?"

"Yeah!" Shippo squealed

"Brats been bugging me about it all day." InuYasha groaned.

"I told you it would be after I got done with school for the day." Kagome said. "Remember you get to call me mom now or what ever you wanna use." She told me. And I have gifts for you, and a lot of them. Some for you as well InuYasha."

"Gifts?" Kagome nodded smiling.

"Yes, gifts. Presents to welcome you both to our family even more. Now you are fully apart of it. My mom and the others have also given you presents. There's also a large dinner for all three of us. Come on its time. The foods going to get cold." Kagome told him.

InuYasha nodded and started after the well as Kagome gathered Shippo into her arms. And followed.

"Move it RIN!" Jaken hissed slapping her back with his staff, "We are to get to Lord Sesshoumaru now before it gets late! He said to be back by him by dark." Rin didn't say anything just walked on towards the large demon lord. She walked over to him without a sound or word.

"Sorry milord but Rin was taking to long, I had to make her move faster." Sesshoumaru said nothing but walked on. They both hurried as fast as they could. Though the small girl was having trouble due to the wounds.

"Rin you need to keep up."

"Yes Milord" She said pained a bit.

"Rin are you wounded?"

"A bit milord Rin fell earlier." She told him hoping he didn't smell that she was being untruthful. He did but decided not to push it. Though he was starting to wonder about this new behavior of hers. This was not like her. Sesshoumaru didn't say much to it but to the child's surprise he picked her up and started carrying him normally he would have had Au Un do it but he wasn't with them at the moment. Rin didn't say anything to that though just let him do as he wished. This never happened and she wanted to take advantage of it. She closed her eyes feeling safer and permitted herself to fall asleep.

"Milord if I might be so forward to ask where we heading?" Jaken asked.

"I see no need to keep traveling right now so were going home."

"Home?"

"Yes back to my palace."

"Your palace?"

"Do you disapprove Jaken?"

"No Milord just stunned that's all you haven't been there in over 150 years."

"As I am aware of Jaken, but its time I do go back." The imp said nothing just followed like he was supposing to.

"Mom we're back!" Kagome called out as she carried Shippo in.

"So this is the little one that stole your heart."

"Hey, I didn't steal anything not this time anyways. I only stole once and that was when I first met Kagome and InuYasha!" InuYasha's fist connected with Shippo's head

"OW what was that for?"

"Stop snapping like that she was just saying an expression."

"Oh, but did you have to hit me InuYasha?"

"You want me to do more?"

"No."

"InuYasha that's enough, Shippo stop it or I'll make you go to bed after dinner without you new presents." Kagome warned. The small fox eyed her. But backed down.

"Come on, dinners ready, we have anything you'd like tonight since it is a celebration."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem Kagome,"

"Shippo, come on we can go wash up really fast then we can eat."

"Wash up?"

"Yes we wash our hands here before we eat."

"Like you have me do with some of the bottled water before we eat back there?"

"That's right. A lot of things are done the same but some are done differently then they are there." Kagome told Shippo. He nodded and ran behind her to do as she asked. Kagome's mom had to laugh a bit.

"He's cute,"

"Don't let him know that too much or he'll try and use it against you." InuYasha told her seriously. "He's really bad about that."

"I see, though most kids need to hear it once in a while so they know that they're loved and cared about. It does so much for a child to hear it and to hear how important they are to their parents and the others that care for them. Helps them to thrive and turn into the adult you want them to." InuYasha stared not sure what to do with that but he did sit down and wait for Kagome and Shippo to walk in. Shippo stared at the chairs, as he had never seen them before.

"What's this?"

"It's called a chair we use them sometimes. We have a special one for you that way you can eat at the table as well, without a problem. We use don't use the floor as much as some do. It's just a choice in families any more. We choose not to."

"Oh," He said as he climbed into the tall chair that was in the middle of both InuYasha and Kagome. His small eyes went as wide as he could unbelieving that he had ever seen so much food before.

"What would you like to eat Shippo; we have fish, chicken, pork, shrimp, Lobster, beef for meat."

"What's Lobster?" Shippo asked, As InuYasha did at the same time, she smiled and put a little claw on his plate, Shippo stared at it,

"What kind of rice would you like? We have fried and we have white."

"Kagome can I have some of everything?" The small one said his eyes bigger then his stomach.

"Alright I don't see why, she said putting a spoonful of each on a plate for him. Before getting her own. She noted that InuYasha was already after the steak, and noodles. She had to laugh at that.

"Sis, so this makes me his Uncle now right?"

"Yeah,"

"So I get to spoil him right, I get to do things with him that others don't"

"You turn him into a brat and you'll answer to me kid," InuYasha warned before anyone could answer. The boy paled but nodded.

The hanyou smirked and leaned back.

"InuYasha that was mean," Kagome said annoyed a bit. "Sota you can spoil him a bit but not really bad alright, Some things you'll still need to ask me or InuYasha about doing with him but not everything."

"Alright I can deal with that." Sota said taking a bite of rice. Kagome nodded and started to eat as well. She looked over the kitsune was wearing most of the rice, he picked up the lobster claw and bit in,

"EW that things gross," She had to stop herself from laughing as she picked hers up, watch Shippo you use this thing and you use it to crack it open and eat the meat in the middle."

"It's GOOD!" he said once he got through."

"You do like it?"

"Yeah, can I have more?"

"Soon Shippo finish the other stuff on your plate first though." Kagome said the kid pouted but like she thought it wasn't long before he slowed down getting full from the meal. He sat back mimicking InuYasha's own way of sitting back when he was full.

"Sota, are you finished?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe you could help Shippo with a bath, and get dress again in one of the new things I got him. I have it set out in my room while I help get things cleaned up."

"K" The boy said jumping up. Shippo climbed down following Sota.

Rin woke not in her lord's arm where she fell asleep, but in really soft bed. She felt warm from the blankets that were on top. Her eyes wondered around as she found she was in a fancy room. Getting up her she realized that she was not in her kimono, but in a sleep one.

Slowly she walked out looking around to see if she could tell where she was.

"Greetings child, I see you've waken. Lets get you cleaned up, and fed. Lord Sesshoumaru is in his chambers working on something's for his announcement to the empire that he has returned."

"Excuse me milady but what do you mean by returned to his empire?"

"My dear, your in Lord Sesshoumaru's Palace."

"We are in his home?" The child gasped out loud.

"Yes my dear. And what shall I call you?"

"You can call me Rin if you want though."

"You are a polite thing aren't you dear?" The girl smiled sweetly and cursied

"Thank you Milady, and who might you be?"

"I'm Nana little one, I'll be tending to you when Lord Sesshoumaru is out and can not take you with him. He decided that you should be some where your not going to be in danger, and be able to get a real meal at the correct meal time." Nana said leading Rin to her own bath chamber.

"Did someone put a whole swimming whole in for this Rin?"

"No sweet one no, this is your own bath, its always filled you just need someone to heat for you every so often. So that its not cold.

"Oh I see." Rin replied, "So how's that work?"

"You put the wood in this door or if need to you poke it with the sticks, and sometimes you need to have someone blow the fire for you, how ever if you try to do this on your own you'll end up with your own little fire." Rin winced, She didn't fully understand what that meant but did not want to find out.

"Would you care to go ahead and see if the waters warm enough for you little one?"  
"Yes Ma'am." The child said getting in without question. Nana grinned the old woman was going to love having this child around.

"Its perfect Lady Nana."

"Sweet one you not have to call me Lady Nana, you can just call me Nana or Granny Nana."

"Thank you Granny Nana." The child said sitting back as the elder had started to scrub the child's back for her.

"So what service are you for Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"My dear I do many things for him have since the day he was born."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been his and InuYasha's wet nurse, as well as their nanny's thankfully one at a time though, I'm also the cook."

"Oh my you do a lot around here."

"Oh I do, and now I am your nanny. I am wondering how did you when that stubborn dog's heart?"

"That I do not know, He was injured and I tried to help but he refused it. Then revived me when I was killed by wolves." Nana nodded at this response as she helped the child clean up before she handed her a fresh kimono.

"These are soft!"

"They're made right here in the palace by our own seamstress's silk worms."

"Neat." The child gasped,

"Come lets get you a meal then Lord Sesshoumaru would like to see you."

"Alright, where do I go to get the fruits?"

"No need to go find your own I'm making your breakfast as we speak."

"Yes Ma'am" the child said walking off behind her. Rin stared in awe at the large dinning room. She couldn't help it she had to do it,

"HEELLLOO, ECHO!" she called out trying to see if the room had an echo. Nana couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Go ahead and have a seat at one of the spots." The child did so sitting on the cushions and waited for the meal to be brought her.

"Thank you very much!" The child said staring at the amount brought out. "There's so much are you going to join me?"

"No dear I've already eaten. So has everyone else we were instructed to let you sleep this time."

After finishing a meal bigger then she had ever seen in her life she started down the halls looking for Sesshoumaru where ever with the instructions that nana had given her. The girl looked around only to get lost in the place. Finding an hall that seemed to have been unused for a long time. She thought for a moment, before opening the door or at least starting to.

"Rin what are you doing?" The child nearly jumped out of her skin, as she turned.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I … I…"

"You are NEVER to come into this wing again."

"Yes milord Sorry I just got lost trying to find you."

"Come we have much to talk about of what is expected while you are in this palace."

"Yes milord."

InuYasha woke looking at his new pup and Kagome resting together. He stood and stretched before waking the human woman.

"Kagome I need to head off already I'll see you when you get back to my time, one month from now." She nodded and did something he had not expected she reached up and pulled him close before pressing her lips to his. Letting him leave in shock. That he did too as he jumped down the well and started running through the woods chopping down wood for lumber. And starting the long process of making the home that he had though would be best for his new family. By nightfall InuYasha had enough lumber to make a large place. He went ahead with starting the process of laying everything out . Getting it ready to make sure it was ready to have something to make it ready for anything that came up. He was hoping that he could have everything ready for the new family. Getting the mud and stone mixed in by the next morning InuYasha filled the cracks and knots before deciding on one other thing to add to it he screeched out his Adamant Barrage attack before going and taking all the diamond that came from and melted it into a really hot fire, when Miroku walked up.

"What are you doing InuYasha?"

"Putting this on the hut so that it stands firm enough for about anything."

"I see." He said "I'll help so it takes less time for you."

"**NO, I'll do it myself damn it!**"

"But wouldn't it be easier and faster?"

"Listen here monk I don't need any help to get this up for MY mate and pup, go worry about your own." InuYasha hissed.

"But would it not be easier to get that stuff on with someone else stirring it?"

"_I can handle it Miroku now get out of here_." InuYasha growled harshly slapping the first hot batch on to the cracks covering the mud and stone.

"But Kagome why can't I go with you I don't want you to go!" Shippo whined as Kagome tried to walk out the door for school.

"Shippo you wouldn't have any fun there, you would have to sit still for a long time without talking while listening for others talking about things. And you may not like some of them but there's nothing you can do about it." She said sitting down to put her shoes on. She went to grab them only to see that they were not sitting in their spot.

"Shippo give them here."

"Give what here?" he asked giving his I'm sweet and two innocent look.

"Shippo, I know darn well it's you that took my shoes give them back right now." Kagome told him sternly.

"But..."

"Shippo right now" Kagome said in a firmer tone.

"But I don't have them."

"Where did you put them?" She asked standing up.

"If I tell you then you'll leave."

"Shippo my mom and grandpa will be here still."

"But I don't want them I want you Mommy!" he cried out. Kagome stopped in her tracks. "What did you just call me?"

"Mommy and I want you and only you." He pleaded. Kagome hugged him tight.

"I'm happy you called me Mommy, but listen I have to go to school its really important right now and its not just for me. It's also for you and InuYasha. I'm doing it so that I can finish up in another school and learn how to treat you guys when you're sick and hurt. That way I can intervene better then what Kaede does with her herbs and healings. They'll teach me something's that you and InuYasha would not even know about taking care of your bodies."

"How would they know how to take care of my body when that's what it is, MINE!"

"They don't know yours directly but they do know how to treat it if something makes you sick or injured and will know ways of getting poisons and sicknesses out of you faster."

"Oh,"

"Do you understand now?"

"I think so."

"So can you please go get me my shoes?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to go!" he wailed out throwing himself on her. "I want you to stay here with me!" Kagome looked at her mom who just walked in the room with her shoes.

"I found them outside this morning Kagome." Kagome nodded. Holding onto her crying son.

"Kagome, hand him here and go on."

"NO, NO, NO!" Shippo cried out!

"Go head and hand him over he'll cry but Shippo will be fine trust me I went through this with both you and Sota don't worry."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure Kagome go ahead." Kagome handed him over to her mom.

"Mom maybe I should stay here. He's not use to you mom."

"But what about your exams?"

"Well I'm not going to be living in this time right, and maybe you could come up with another reason I can not go and just have my work brought to me."

"You need to go take those there."

"Then maybe,…. Shippo look at me."

"What?"

"Make you a deal, if you can stay with my mom all day without trouble, I'll take you with me tomorrow is that a deal?"

"Honestly?"

"Have I ever broke a promise before?"

"No"

"Then why would I now?"

"Don't know."

"Then trust me."

"Alright. I guess I can do that for you Kagome."

"That's my good boy." Kagome said before running out. She could hear the boy's wails. She winced but decided to stick to her word.

"Hi guy's sorry I was late was having trouble getting out the door." She said reaching into her bag.

"Oh no my shoes there not in there, I must have forgot them."

"So you really are starting to turn into an old woman are you Kagome?"

"and what does THAT mean Eri?" Kagome hissed.

"Your starting to loose your memory?"

"No being a mother has nothing to do with that in fact that's one of the best parts of my life now. Shippo is the best part of my life now. I think in the hustle I just forgot them that's all. Kagome said with a glare and I will not let you talk bad about my being a mom or about my son." She hissed walking into the classroom ahead of the group. She sat waiting for the test to be over with. Wanting the day to hurry so she could get home and back to her mother son bonding instead of being just Shippo's friend. As they sat there and listened Kagome. Stared stunned at the board seeing it blink once. She shook her head thinking she had just been in one to many battles lately. She needed this break. Though she loved the past the battles were getting to be a little tiring at times. She shook her head out of the thought again and started paying attention again. There it was again. The face blinking in it. She eyed it again this time a little harder she realized what it was, more like who it was she met her eyes with his and gave the harshest glare she could towards it. She sat and waited until the room was clear telling the girl in charge of cleaning the girl that she would do it instead. The girl thanked Kagome and ran out. Kagome stormed over to the door as soon as she seen that the cost was clear. She stormed over to the black board and pinched where the face was.

"OW!" It screeched popping back out. "What was that for?" the child whined rubbing the spot that was pinched only to be picked up and sat harshly in a chair.

"You sit there until I get done young Kitsune, you are in some serious trouble I told you to stay home! I have never been so disappointed in your behavior. I thought you could listen to me this one time." She scolded with a harshness that Shippo had never heard in her voice before. "You are not to say a thing while you sit there," She said starting to work on the board.

"A kitsune?" A male voice called out Kagome jumped several feet turning to find Hojo standing there.

"Hojo! Hi ah, how long have you been standing there?"

"A while I seen you pull him out. But don't worry I'm not going to say anything. Is this the boy you adopted?"

"Yes." She said working on the board some more. "I had told him to stay with my mom and he disobeyed I hope she didn't get worried and start running around looking for him or go and call for INUYASHA" That last bit got the kitsune's attention. He winced and started to hope that did not happen not while he was so busy working as hard as he had been. Shippo knew if the hanyou had to be pulled away from anything he was doing that meant that he would be in a bad mood and did not want to tempt that part.

"Hojo, I need to talk to you anyways can you do me a favor and make sure he doesn't move while I finish up then we can head to my family's shine, and we can talk as soon as I've finished dealing with my son.

"why don't you finish with him now and I'll help you finish the board before we leave."

"Alright if your sure you don't mind I wanted to get this done with before the effect would not be any good." She said Shippo eyed her not liking this look that she was giving him. Her eyes softened but knew she had to do it. Or he was going to keep this up. She walked over picked him up.

"Mommy Kagome?"

"Hush, you've earned it. Do you have any clue of what could have happened to you if someone else would have found out about your being a Kitsune or if you had gotten hit by a car. Not to mention my mom's looking around trying to find you, and what if you had missed me here you would have been stuck and I would not have known where you were!" She hissed sitting herself down.

Shippo wasn't liking this at all. Never had he known this kind of nervousness but he did now! He felt the draft then the first sting. Followed by another then another. The boy could not believe it. His Kagome was really laying it in on him he squirmed and kicked as his bare backside screeching trying to reach back but found that he could not as she had his hands and tail pinned just right. Seeing he had enough after the last four of the nine she put him down and adjusted his lowered clothing.

"You see that corner over there?" She got a nod "you go stand there until I'm finished one move and I'll give you another set of swats. Clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" He whimpered out and ran over to do as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin sat in her chambers trying to figure out what to do. On one hand she wanted to tell Sesshoumaru what was going on but there was Jaken to worry about. He had given her a solid threat that if she told Sesshoumaru anything that there would be trouble to pay. She laid back thinking about everything that lead to this problem.

Deciding to prove to her lord that she was tired of being one that had to be looked after and protected. One that would be worthy to be under him. She decided to take up the training of her own going. She was getting ready to mimic all that she had seen the demon lord do in training on his own when he thought he was alone when she had spotted the green toad, like demon running out the door. She wondered what the hurry was so she chose to follow. Remembering to stay down wind of the demon's scent she did well. She followed him till she found him stopping in front of a large barrier.

"So are you alone, Jaken?" a voice crackled out.

"Yes, everyone is back at the palace. So what do you have planned at this point?" Jaken asked hissing out his own voice. Trying to make sure his voice was still kept down.

"I will plan to attack again two years from now on this same night. See to it that both brothers are able to fall Jaken. Is that clear?"

"Yes I hear you." Jaken said nodding. "What should I do to prepare them?"

"What ever you wish but you best not fail me. And Sesshoumaru can not get wind of this."

"Understood. Master." Jaken said trembling again. Hearing this Rin turned to run to tell Sesshoumaru what she had learned only to step on a twig and give herself away. Rin cursed herself under her breath as Jaken turned towards her.

"Jaken I thought you were alone."

"I thought so as well I had no idea that she had followed but don't worry I'll make sure she does not speak." Jaken said harshly as she ran on. He followed angrily. Storming in after her right into the halls he grabbed her and drug her away from the rooms that would permit hearing by any of the dog demons that were around.

"Rin, you brat, I don't know what you heard or seen but if you tell anyone about this you will be killed so well Sesshoumaru will never be able to revive you again." She nodded her eyes welling up in fear. Before she took off at a fast run. She ran into her room and shut the door as fast as she could. That happened to be hours before but now she did not want to even go near the outside of the hiding place she had for her.

"Milord, I have tried to get young Rin out from her chambers for her noon and evening meals but I can not get her to come out. She does not even answer. I am pretty worried about her." Nana said bringing Sesshoumaru his evening meal.

"This Sesshoumaru will see what is keeping her." He said standing. He walked to the door, and started to open it only to find that she had it blocked with something.

"Rin, come for your evening meal. You're being quite rude at this moment. He didn't get an answer.

"Rin if I do not have a reply in one minute I'll break the door down!" He hissed getting annoyed and worried all at once as he had known this not to be something of her normal behavior. Deciding the girl was taking too long he did as promised broke through with no problem only to find her laying on the bed just staring into space.

"Rin you were asked to come down to your evening meal, you need to come on now." He told her sternly but gently. She eyed him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I'm not hungry right now." She said staring up.

"Are you I'll Rin?"

"No Milord just not hungry, Might I rest and eat later please?"

"No you are required in the dining hall now come." Seeing she had no choice Rin stood before following him but not with the energy she normally had. She sat when she was told to before picking up her sticks and just pushed the food around on the plate. Nana walked over and felt the girl's forehead.

"She has no fever milord,"

"I'm fine just not hungry." She said starting to stand. "Milord I would just wish to head to bed now." Thinking it would be better he nodded.

"Miroku, if you want to really help then start by putting this on the inside of the walls, and floors." InuYasha said handing him a bucket. "Make sure you put it on nice and thick, that way it does not get cold in here or anything. We'll add on more after we put in the stuff in the bathroom. I'm adding it on the inside cause that's how it is in her home in her time." InuYasha said filling the wholes on his side. "If we run out I can melt more." InuYasha said before finishing up his part and starting to put together the tub and fire pits for the bath.

"InuYasha, where did you come up with the idea for a home like this?"

"Something I remember from long ago. My mother's hut was like this. But smaller and there's one bigger like this but fancier rooted in my memories for some reasons." InuYasha stated before getting quite again. Miroku decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut and work.

Both monk and hanyou worked for several hours before InuYasha spoke.

"I'll be working on the next part while that dries how much more do you need?"

"Not much why?"

"Because I need to hunt down something before I can move on, cause I'm adding something extra protective."

"And what could be more protective then your Adamant Barrage?"

"Fire rat cloth in between." Miroku blinked surprised.

"What are you expecting to come through here?"

"I don't care, I'm making sure that nothing does, I WILL protect my family with all that it's worth. And actually Miroku I was going to talk to Kagome first but since you're here I thought I would invite you and Sango to move in with us. I'll give you your own quarters if you'd wish but your welcome to live with us." InuYasha offered.

"Why thank you I accept and I'll talk to Sango about this." InuYasha nodded, and can you talk to her about working on the fire rat cloths when I get back.

"I can do so just don't get yourself killed while your doing this." InuYasha nodded.

"Count on my being back later." With that the hanyou took off fast.

Shippo sat pouting in his chair, he found himself grounded to Kagome's room for the next few days when they had gotten home the day before. Kagome was at school at the moment. He looked out the window to see if she was coming or not. She did promise that she would give him that affection after she got back before working on her home work.

"Shippo, do you want to come and eat some lunch your mom won't be home for a bit yet."

"I guess." The child said not meeting her eyes. Kagome's mom went to her knees, and called him over to her.

"Listen I'm sorry that everyone came down so hard on you but we had no choice, you scared me to death, as well as your great grandfather. And things that went through Kagome's mind were things that were horrible. She wanted to remind you that the rules of not wondering off on your own just like in your time." She said as he walked over to the woman.

"You're welcome to sit on me if you'd like Shippo." He nodded and did so. He took the moment to sniff the woman,

"You sort of have the same scent as Kagome."

"I guess I would since I am her mom." He nodded taking in the scent a bit more as she stood with him and walked to the kitchen. "I have a rice bowl would you like it?"

"Yes please." He said as he moved to the table to get into his seat, the only one that had to be attached to the table so he could reach. Shippo watched as the bowl was set out along with fruit, and tea.

"Eat up and I'll get you a snack as well alright."

"K." He said while eating.

"Nama?" He called out giving her his own special name.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think Hojo will be able to be trusted and not tell anyone Kagome's secret?"

"I think so. He's a really good friend to her." He nodded finishing up the bowl and worked on the fruit as the woman set down some chocolate covered candies in front of him. He finished set the fruit down only having half of that before attacking the chocolate.

"I see she was right about you and that sweet tooth. I think I'll be able to spoil you the way I want."

"Even if I'm not yours by blood?"

"Yes. Even if InuYasha and Kagome have other children besides you. Nama will always spoil you the same way. She'll have her own special ways to spoil each and everyone. Just as I have my own way I spend time with Sota, and Kagome. The same amount I just do different things with each of you." He nodded deciding that it would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kagome Mommy!" Shippo whimpered out miserably beside the girl. She turned and looked at him waking in before the dawn had even started to come up.

"What is it Shippo?"

"Don't feel good." He cried out. She sat up putting a hand to his skin.

"You feel pretty warm to me." She said getting up before gathering him into her arms. "Its alright we'll get it down." She told him gently.

"Can you tell me what feel's bad?"

"My belly, and head." He told her. Nodding she pulled a bottle out of the cabnet,

"Here try and drink this for me" Shippo took it and did just that before making a face.

"That stuffs nasty!"

"I know but it will make you feel less hot and make your belly feel better." She told him pulling a blanket over him before sitting in a chair with him and rocked with him waiting for fever reducer to take affect. Whimpers came from the boy's mouth as she rocked.

"I know, you don't feel good." Gently she handed him a cup she had brought with her.

"Drink some of this it will help." He did as asked slowly sipping. It was two hours before Sota walked down finding that mother and son had fallen asleep in the reclining rocker. He didn't have to guess when he seen the flushed face on Shippo's face to see he had a fever. Sota walked into his mom's room.

"I think you should call Kagome in mom,"

"Why's that?"

"Because it looks like she was up all night with Shippo he's sick and you know she's not going to wanna leave him or take him out when he's like that."

"Alright I'll take a look" The woman said standing and pulling a robe on. She then followed her son to the living room where Kagome and Shippo slept. Kagome's mom felt the kitsune's forehead finding that his fever was indeed high. She called the school as soon as she found this out letting them know that Kagome would not be attending due to family problems. And that she would be back as soon as they had it taken care of. Kagome woke with a start later not to mention stiff.

"Don't worry Kagome I called the school and told them you would not be there today, and that you would come back as soon as things here at the house were taken care of."

"Thanks mom I wouldn't have made a big deal but he's sick and it's…"

"I knew you wouldn't want to leave him while he feels that bad. Do you think he could use anything?"

"I'm going to get him some more juice in a bit, but could you please get him some cold treats and something that might be easy on his stomach." Kagome's mom nodded. "I'll go get some what is there anything else he might need?"

"I don't know." Kagome replied.

InuYasha walked back to the hut beat up but dragging something behind him. Miroku and Sango both turned as they seen the man dragging a large fire rat behind him.

"That thing's a fire rat?" Sango stammered.

"Yeah, it is."

"That's one big rat!" Miroku exclaimed. The beast was brown as wide as one horse, and fangs of a tiger. The back all plated with rough fur and needles almost like a porcupine's quills. The belly seemed to be uncovered, the claws were large, and the tail looked to be about like a normal rats.

"You look like you about lost the battle with that thing."

"Feh, its nothing but a set of scratches." InuYasha said as he started taking a knife and starting to skin it.

"Will also provide a lot of meat for a while so hunting won't be something to worry about." They nodded still staring stunned at this creature.

"I see you finished the first layer as soon as we have fur up we'll be able to put the next in and get the fire places in that way I can start getting the rest of the stuff together." They nodded. Unbelieving on how different the hanyou had become in the past couple years.

"Rin, dear. Are you in there?" Nana called in.

"Yes I am, what would you need milady"

"I was just worried you haven't been outside the room in the last few days and was wondering why?"

"Just haven't felt like going out that's all." The elder Inu eyed her

"You know that Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to be outside once in a while through out the day right.

"Yes but I just don't feel like being out right now."

"And why is that?"

"Just don't want to May I just rest?" The girls plead.

"No Rin," the voice from around the other side of the door called out. She turned Sesshoumaru was standing there.

"You are to go outside right now, the girl whined at this but did get up and moved as slow as a child could as if she was going to the worst type of death there was. As soon as she was outside she just sat in the grass.

"Nana, try and get it out of her because that is not her normal behavior."

"Might you try something milord." He eyed the woman. "How long has she been with you?"

"Over two years why?"

"Maybe her heart is just crying out for something more then just being friend or ward. You know for a fact while a friend is good for a child, a parent is better. Maybe that's her problem maybe she's longing for that."

"This Sesshoumaru does not,…"

"If you didn't care for her you would have left her with the first village you came to not just let the girl tag along as you have." Sesshoumaru glared at the old woman before getting up and walking away.

"Or are you to scared to share your true heart with the child?" the demon lord turned around in a flash.

"I do not fear anything." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Perhaps its an old memory that's causing you to stop your heart."

"Silence Nana, I have given you your task." He said and with that Sesshoumaru disappeared down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

InuYasha stood grinning eyeing his work. Proud of the work and time he had put into the room he was working.

"Alright, a few more in this one and its done." He said eyeing the room he was saying was Shippo's.

"Amazing, I'm impressed." Sango said "I'm surprised that you knew so much about putting something like this together."

"I don't I've just taken in what Kagome's brother has, and the way she has her."

"I see. So this is sort of the way she has her home laid out. So its pretty big?"

"Yeah it is. Her family's got a shrine so she's wealthy." Sango nodded. "So what else did you have in mind for Shippo's area?"

"Well in Kagome's time each person gets their own chamber. As they do in most of the really fancy palaces here. I used that idea I don't want to just have a small hut. I have come to realize that I had the right to have bigger. I do have a Demon Lord as a father and a mother that was a princess. So I do have the right to have a big home." Both humans stared at the half demon he had never used his parent's status before.

"InuYasha in the past two years you sure have changed." Miroku exclaimed.

"Feh, just decided I could accept them without shame or worry."

"How you feeling Shippo?" Kagome asked seeing him wake up in her bed. His little eyes told her plenty. She gathered him into her arms gently.

"Can you handle something to eat?"

"No" He whimpered out. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her. "This is not fair! I wanted to be able to do fun things with you not being sick." Kagome smoothed his hair back.

"I know but it does happen to the best of us. I've gotten sick remember, Uncle Sota gets sick at times, so does my mom and grandpa." She said carrying to get some juice with medicine inside.

"InuYasha doesn't get sick though."

"Oh I bet he does, and has before. In fact I know he's gotten sick as a kid, cause he's told me." Kagome told him.

"You're kidding?"

"No."

"Rin come here,"

"Yes milord, what is it?" The girl asked walking over to him.

"Rin, I need to talk with you about something sit with me."

"Yes Milord." Obedient as ever Rin joined Sesshoumaru's side.

"Rin, I wish to know what you're wanting are you wanting to stay with me, or are you wanting to go to humans." The girl took on a shocked look; she eyed him straight in the eye before taking a deep breath.

"Milord, if you permit it I wish to stay with you. I no longer wish to live in a human village. I feel safer with you and…" The child paused.

"And what Rin?" the girl looked away.

"Tell me."

"I wish not to make Lord Sesshoumaru angry"

"Tell me I shall not get angry for your words."

"I love you Milord, I love you as if you were my father." Sesshoumaru eyed her.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes milord I do." Sesshoumaru thought a moment then spoke.

"Rin I have something I can do with you but you have to understand once I do it you can not go back and change your mind later. But will aid in protecting you. Also this will also change something about your own being."

"What kinds of things milord?"

"You will no longer just be my ward."

"What would I be?"

"You would be my own child, my daughter as the mark would be something I would give a birth child. It tells others that you are my offspring and to keep they're hands off or they will be killed themselves." Rin stared stunned. "But this is only if you wish to accept it." The girl could not help but throw herself at him in delight. "So I can assume that this is an okay.

"Yes Milord yes!"

"I will warn you that the mark will hurt. I will be sinking a fang into your flesh down to the bone, that will give off a reaction which when I with draw will seal and become the family symbol."

"I think I understand," She told him "And I accept."

"Are you sure because I will go ahead and give it to you right now"

"Yes I understand go ahead and do it." Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled her close bracing the child's full body into one hand as he lifted the bottom of her kimono, as there would be less risk of harming her on her hind in. As he sunk his fang into her flesh Rin couldn't help but screech in pain. After a second Sesshoumaru withdrew. And sure enough his symbol formed. The crescent moon that rested on his head was now on her backside.

"You are now my own pup." She stared holding her hand over cheek.

"This Rin says ow!"

"I know that it hurt, its normally something that we give a pup with in the hour that they're born. But we could not do so with you. I also have a gift for you."

"You do?" He nodded handing her a new kimono that was similar to his white only with red flowers all over.

"Thank you milord, thank you!" She squealed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seeing his work to his own liking and the months that had gone by InuYasha smiled in contentment. He turned looking at his help.

"I think I'm going to go and get Kagome and Shippo." They nodded as the hanyou headed through the house and into the building that was now the room the well was now in before jumping in feet first.

As soon as InuYasha's feet touched the other side InuYasha climbed out and ran towards the house. When he got to the side of it he could hear laughing. Poking his head around the side he found Shippo playing with Sota and having a great time. He let the boys be for now and headed inside. He found Kagome finishing up a paper and waited for her to look up from her writing. No more then a few minutes after he had been standing there, then he got his response. Her face turned wide with excitement as she flung herself at him hugging him tightly.

"Yashi! I've missed you so much!" He returned it.

"Kagome I've come to get you both and take you back. Are you ready?"

"I have one more test in the morning, and then I'll have the results in a couple days." InuYasha nodded.

"Can't you come back after the test to find out if you passed or not?"

"I might be able but should be here, at least until graduation night." She told him. InuYasha nodded as a large crash came from outside the window.

In reaction both InuYasha and Kagome ran out to see what happened.

"Sorry sis it was an accident, we were kicking the ball and I kicked to hard hitting the side of the storage and knocking some of that stuff to the ground."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No were fine Mommy Kagome." Shippo said walking over. "InuYasha!" The boy squealed in delight. You're here! When did you get back?"

"A small bit ago. You were playing so I let you and Sota be while I talked to Kagome a bit." Shippo nodded leaping up at the hanyou for a second.

"You two can play in a bit, but for now you need to get that cleaned up before gramps sees it."

"Greetings father, have you faired well this evening on your walk?" Rin asked seeing her adopted father walking into the room.

"Yes I have Rin, and you have you?" She nodded. "I've made something for you." The child held up her needle points that Nana had been teaching her. It was still pretty much a complete mess. But not bad for a first try. He nodded at her.

"I'll get this down milord and be able to help carry on your throne." She told him.

"Rin, I have a request for you?"

"Yes milord?"

"First you're to stop calling me milord, and you know it, and second, your to stop acting so adult, you are merely a child and need to start acting it."

"Yes mil,… father I will try."

"That's all I ask of you, now prepare for the nights rest and I shall see you in the morning."

"Father perhaps you could stay with me this night?" Sesshoumaru eyed her but nodded in agreement. As echo's of a past memory snuck up on the large demon.

"Big brother please let me go with you; I'll do anything you ask please oh please!"

"I would permit you if I could, little brother but that can not be helped. It's an adult only meeting."

"But Sesshy, I want to just stay with you! Please take me with you!"

"That's enough InuYasha now go prepare for your bath and bed,"

"No, I won't go." The ten year old protested.

"InuYasha I did not ask I told you your going."

"and I said I'm not going to bed if I'm not going to the meeting with you." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother sternly and permitted his eyes to flash red, to let his brother know that he was running out of luck.

"InuYasha, if you do not go and get ready for that bath and bed, then I will be forced to punish you. Seeing himself beat the child walked into the bathroom and started cleaning up but worked as slowly as he possibly could.

"InuYasha do you need help in there?"

"No,"

"Then move it along!" Hearing the tone the child did as asked and got himself into his night kimono before gathering his fire rat and putting it over top.

"Sesshy will you tell me a story?"

"Not right now I need to get going."

"But... but. Big brother I don't wanna be alone,"

"You won't be alone, Nana will be with you." The ten year old pup's eyes fell.

"But I don't want Nana I want you!" As Sesshoumaru's mind thought to this moment, his hand had wandered over and started stroking Rin's hair back


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The crowds gathered in excitement and fear at the same time as the high schoolers looked among the list to see who graduated and who didn't. All eyes scammed for they're names. Kagome winced seeing her grades. But sighed with relief to see that she had made it she was no longer going to have to worry about classes bothering her any longer. She turned to her friends.

"I did it! I passed." The woman called out in excitement to the three girls beside her.

It's surprising considering what your attendance and grades were" Eri commented. Kagome glared.

"I had things that were going on and could not be helped. Now if you don't mind I have to get going. "I have to let my boyfriend know that we can now get married and I can move to his place." The group eyed her as she smiled,

"Your getting married Kagome?"

"Yes. And really the sooner the better." Kagome said with the grin of relief before running out of the school and towards her family shrine. When she got in she found Shippo playing on the floor.

"Shippo, you are not using crayons on the floor are you?

"No Kagome I'm not." He said eyeing the girl.

"Good boy you better not be." She said warningly. He nodded.

"I'm only using paper as you ask Kagome. She smiled at this, "Go ahead and clean up and get you nice clothes on, were all going out tonight. I passed all my exams and will no longer be doing them. And to celebrate were all going out to dinner. And I mean by you me, and InuYasha."

"Do you think it's wise to take him out like that?" Kagome shot the boy a harsh glare. "And what do you MEAN by that?" She asked.

"Well it's just that…"

"Shippo if you do anything to provoke InuYasha while were out, I will make sure your hide regrets it and regrets it well. Do I make myself clear?" The kitsune nodded stunned at her tone and words.

"I do not hear nods son. I prefer that you give me a yes mother, in terms of respect. Now is THAT understood?"

"Yes mother I understand." The child whimpered out still stunned.

"Good now go get in the tub it's already filled for you, I'll bring you your fresh clothes. I want you in there and you need to wash everything, including your hair."

"I don't take it out of that ribbon remember."

"You need to this time and you're going to even if I have to do it myself."

"NO you can't!"

"There isn't a choice Shippo, your going to have it done like it or not. She told him sternly. He shook his head no at that. "Then you leave me no choice I'll be giving you your bath myself."

"What no I can do it myself!"

"Shippo why is it so important that you wear your hair back in that ribbon?" The boy covered his mouth so that he would not spill the truth.

Waking in sweat, Rin looked around trembling as she grabbed her throat just to make sure that she still had her head attached. Even though it was still dark she climbed out of bed and headed to the main hall and into the sitting room where the fire still crackled. She gathered herself close to it wanting… No needing the fires glow. She trembled on as she stared on trying to find away to relax. Hours passed as the girl sat there.

"My goodness dear, what are you doing up." Rin about jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry my dear I did not mean to startle you so." Nana said walking over.

"It's alright Nana, I just couldn't sleep well last night that's all." The old Inu demon woman eyed the girl.

"You have not been sleeping well for many nights child, is there something troubling you?"

"No not at all, I just have that sometimes."

"Rin my dear you are just as bad as the inu demons here you can not tell a lie to save yourself."

"Really there's nothing going on it's all just about the past, no big deal alright. The child said getting up and heading outside in a hurry. The old servant shook her head deciding it would not be a big deal really and decided to mention it later to her lord and see what he had to say about his daughter's odd behaviors.

Outside the child pouted trying to think of what to do. The fears that ran through her head ran in lightning fast speed. Yes she was afraid to die, but she was also afraid to not tell. She was afraid that Sesshoumaru would not want her any longer if he had heard what she heard and what she had been teaching herself over the past two years.

While pouting the kitsune sat there as Kagome pulled the hair tie out of his red hair and for the first time realized the mess it was in. She winced knowing this was going to take a bit. Using a cup she started pouring the water over the ends of his hair to make it easier first and put a good handful of shampoo on there first, letting it sit a while to get all the nurturance that it had been needing. While it soaked she took a wide tooth comb and started working out the knots that had been there for the longest time. It took a good two hours and three bathtubs full of hot water to get the child's hair cleaned.

Wrapping his towel around him Kagome pulled the boy out and set him on his feet while grabbing a set of overalls for him. Thinking it would be best for him in her time for something like this. He eyed her but did not say a thing still mad about the having to take his hair down.

"There we go it looks more of the way InuYasha's does now Shippo, now that it's all clean and fluffy she said taking a soft brush though his tail while trying to figure out how they were going to hide that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome stood in her best ceremony kimono as she stood in front of the crowds as the principle called her name. All that she had worked for all that she had fought for happened in that moment. She had finally finished school and now was on her way to start her new life. She shook the man's hand before stepping down. Not caring that she was not the highest in the class. That was something she didn't mind not when she was already a reincarnation of two priestess the late Kikyo, and Midoriko the soon mate to a demon lord's son, as well as a human princess, and the mother of a kitsune. Best friends with a monk with a wind tunnel, a demon slayer, and a demon fire cat and flea. That was enough for her. Actually more then enough. The thing that actually was getting Kagome more excited was the fact that as soon as they left the school grounds she would be moving to her where she now belonged. The feudal era with her new family. Where she found that she belonged to more. She would be married as soon as she left the grounds. Kagome looked at the rest of her classmates then smiled. It would be the last she'd see any or most of them.

"Rin, what are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru asked walking into the room the human child was in. The great demon lord watched as she swung an old bamboo sword with everything she had at the dummy.

"I am trying to teach myself to wield as sword milord. I wish to be able to defend myself in battle as a daughter of you should."

"I see you wish to learn, then come at me." The girl nodded and started to swing the bamboo sword every which way wildly. Sesshoumaru dodged the first blow. But held his training staff still and out in front just blocking just to let her hit a moving target.

"Rin your not trying hard come at me harder." He said swinging his own towards her. Slapping her side once.

"Come on block it." He called out. "Rin block it!"

"I'm trying" She cried out trying as another blow came. Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Rin hold up, and come here." The child stopped and did as told. He grabbed her hands and took the weapon. "We are not going to use weapons as you are only beginning. For now you will learn hand to hand." He told her. "As hand to hand is more important to learn then weapon. Besides weapon will come to you easier as you train up."

"Yes father." She replied eyeing him.

"First off your stance is all wrong, you will leave too much room for the opposite or enemy to attack and injure you." He said turning her a bit to the side, and raising her arms the right way. "This way that way you're protecting the vital parts of your body."

"Then why milord do you stand differently."

"I do a bit as protect my vital areas. As mine are different then yours."

"Why is that father?"

"Because you are a girl and your body will be accompanying breasts. Those will need to be protected. As I have other things to protect as I am a man."

"Oh I see milord, I think I understand." Rin said nodding. She stood the way Sesshoumaru told her to after that. When my arm comes towards you I want you to raise your arm use your forearm to block me. Try it now. The demon lord instructed. The child did as she was told managing to do it correctly.

"I did it!" She cried out.

"Kagome, you ready?'' InuYasha asked. She nodded and agreed she was. He grinned at her as the kitsune climbed onto his mother as she climbed over the edge of the well and let go InuYasha behind her. Landing on her feet she looked around eyeing the well.

"We're are all the vines that are normally here InuYasha?" She asked.

"You'll see but you are on the correct side of the well," He told her. Kagome nodded and climbed out. Finding herself in the fanciest room she had ever seen.

"InuYasha?! She gasped. "What in the world happened here?"

"I built this home for you. Its for us to live in."

"YOU did this?! It's beautiful!" She said looking around in awe.

"Yes for you, and me."

"I can't believe it, thank you." She said planting a kiss right on his lips. "Oh thank you."

"Don't thank me yet come you have only seen the were the well sits come with me you'll see the other rooms as well. Shippo you have your own room yourself. I ah kind of made some other things for you." InuYasha stuttered out nervously. The boy ran out of the room but couldn't figure out which way to go next, so he ran back

"I couldn't find it InuYasha which way do you go to get to where my things are?" The hanyou couldn't help but smile as he lead them to where the rooms were.

"This one is yours Shippo," he said as the boy charged into it. The child's eyes went wide as he looked all over.

"Father's fur is on my own sleeping spot!"

"Yes it is I went and hunted it down from where you lost it at the battle sight, as well as,.." InuYasha pulled up a good sized woodened box.

"I had decided to give you something important to me. These here are some of the old toys that I had as a pup. I went back to where my mother raised me and found some that were still in tact I wish that you would take care of them for me." Shippo's eyes were wide and overwhelming with emotion from everything.

"Thank you InuYasha thank you!" he said deciding it was alright to throw himself at his new father. "I will take care of everything for you thank you!" The child said hugging him tightly.

InuYasha stood speaking. "See to it that you do pup. I trust you it with." He said before walking out of the room leaving the child to think. InuYasha found Kagome wandering around looking at everything.

"Everything's so wonderful here, I love it. I really love it."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No you really worked hard on all of this, and I know you didn't have to." She told him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Papa- sama!" Rin called out excitedly. "Papa- Sama!" She called out again as she ran to the meeting hall where he was preparing something's.

"Sorry Milord, but I have something to tell you, I've floored Jaken!" The child beamed knowing she had managed to beat a demon. A small one a weak one but still a demon.

"I see you have improved over the past few months Rin." She beamed at this.

"Thank you Papa- Sama." She said with a bow. "I am glad I please you milord." He smiled. Perhaps soon I will be starting you out on a weapon."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"And will this Rin be prepared and ready to start going into battle along side you?"

"Soon but not yet, you are not that far ready you have many things you still need to learn."

"Alright I'll wait until you say I'm ready." She told him. He nodded as he eyed her slightly.

"Before you can go out and fight in the battle you are to battle me and win."

"And how am I going to do that?" Rin asked as if he had lost his mind. "I'm only human you're a demon."

"Perhaps, but there is always a way to defeat one of my kind. A human brought my father down. So it's possible for a human to do so with me as well."

"Really?" She asked seeing they were getting into sensitive boundaries.

"Perhaps you should go find something to play with Rin."

"Yes milord. She said before running out.

"Shippo, come on, we've got things to do." InuYasha called out. "You're never going to learn to hunt if you don't hurry up."

"But I don't wanna right now, I wanna play." The hanyou walked over to the kitsune and pulled him to meet eyes by the tail.

"I don't really care what you want to do right now, your going."

"But..."

"Then don't eat." The child's eyes went wide; stunned out of all things InuYasha had not ever denied him food.

"If you're not willing to even try to hunt something then you don't get to eat."

"Kagome would never go for that one!"

"I don't care I'm the leader in this pack and what I say goes, she knows that you're a demon and she knows that there's things that you need to do that have to be worked on."

"But…"

"Shippo if you say that's not fair I knock you upside the head so hard you don't know what hit you." Seeing he had no choice the kitsune whimpered and held his head down then followed.

"Jaken is everything in place?

"It is Naraku; I've seen to all the details myself to make sure everything would work out right this time."

"It better have or you will be the next one disposed of." The demon cackled out while he eyed the small imp. The being trembled nodding.

"Yes and Lord Sesshoumaru is not even aware."

"The fool's own weakness is his pride, thinking nothing could destroy him. It will shortly. And what of the girl has she said anything?

"No she hasn't I've made sure to that. So everything should still go according to plan."


End file.
